usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 4 - 18/11/2013
21:31:49 Chiku: *walks into the cafeteria, hand in hand with Rin* come on. We'll get you something to eat. *she smiles back at him happily* 21:32:11 Rin: *still blushing a little* yeah, sure! 21:33:05 Mizuki: *She walks in, still grinning at her two friends in front* Oh man... you two~ 21:33:37 Chiku: *she looks back at Mizuki, laughing happily* whaaaat? *she smiled, leading them to the kitchen* 21:35:07 Mizuki: Nothing, this is just quite a sight to behold. 21:35:35 Rin: *chuckles a little* 21:36:53 Chiku: *she walks into the kitchen, smiling happily and putting the kettle on* what do you feel like eating~? 21:37:43 Mizuki: *She grabs a pack of cookies from the cupboard and starts to munch on them* 21:38:06 Trevor: Hello everyone. *walks in* 21:38:21 Rin: I'll go with noodles! *looks in one of the cuboards and finds a noodle cup* 21:38:27 Nobu: *She peers in the door* Cookies are not a healthy dinner 21:38:41 Trevor: Fuckin Nobu 21:38:46 Rin: *notices trevor and nobu* oh hey guys! 21:39:03 Chiku: Ah! Hello Trevor, Nobu! *she smiles at the both of them before turning to look at the noodle cup* sounds good! 21:39:30 Mizuki: *She gulps fown a mouthful* This isn't dinner though, I can assure you Nobu I had something better to eat earlier... 21:40:26 Trevor: Yeah Nobu jeez. 21:40:42 Mizuki: *She smiles at Nobu* But... thanks anyway. 21:42:06 Nobu: I hope so 21:42:09 Nobu: *She smiles* 21:43:46 Nobu: I'm not one for cookies myself 21:44:36 Mizuki: I just grab them because they're easy. Although I guess I do kind of love them too. 21:44:44 Chiku: Really? But cookies are quite wonderful! 21:44:54 Rin: I love em! 21:44:59 Nobu: If I might say, I'm not a fan of many sweet things at all 21:46:06 Keiko: *Keiko enters the room with her blanket draped over her* ..... *she goes and sits down* 21:46:21 Chiku: *smiles up at Rin* so, how do you do the noodle cup? Just add hot water? 21:46:56 Mizuki: *She notices Keiko enter out of the corner of her eye* Kei...? *She wanders out, cookies in hand* 21:47:42 Rin: uh huh, that's what it says *opens the cup and takes out the flavour sachel* 21:48:22 Mizuki: *She sits in front of Keiko* What's up? 21:49:18 Chiku: *the kettle clicks and she looks over, nodding* well! Looks like we're in luck! *she jokes, laughing* 21:49:21 Nobu: What about you, master Trevor? Do you like cookies *She grins* 21:50:25 Keiko: *she looks at Mizuki through her messy hair* I...I don't know.... 21:50:43 Keiko: but...I've stopped eating again..... 21:51:22 Mizuki: *She offers the bag of cookies to Keiko* Take one... 21:52:59 Nobu: Yes, have a cookie 21:53:05 Nobu: Everyone seems to love cookies so much 21:53:10 Keiko: *she stares down at the bag* ........... 21:53:42 Keiko: *her bottom lip trembles* um..... 21:54:46 Mizuki: You don't get much of a choice here. Take one! If not this then you're going to eat something else, I swear to fuck. 21:55:15 Chiku: *she reaches for the kettle, pouring it into the cup and looking over at Keiko, putting the kettle back and pausing a second* 21:55:57 Rin: *watching the scene as he opens the sachel* 21:56:43 Keiko: *she grabs a handful of cookies and wolfs them down* 21:57:05 Nobu: Mistress Keiko, slow down 21:57:08 Nobu: You will make yourself sick 21:57:12 Trevor: Cookies are for girls. 21:57:20 Trevor: Give me rich teas. 21:57:28 Nobu: *she puts a hand infront of her mouth* 21:57:46 Mizuki: *She smiles with relief* There you go... She'll be fine, just let her eat. 21:58:19 Rin: *grins and empties the sachel into the cup* 21:58:23 Chiku: *gives a sigh of relief when she ate, smiling* 21:58:51 Nobu: Right, right, what tea would you like, master? *She says this after removing her hand* 21:59:29 Keiko: *she swallowed the food, trying not to choke* ....thanks Mizuki... 21:59:32 Trevor: No I meant the biscuit 21:59:44 Nobu: Ah, yes of course 21:59:52 Nobu: More.......biscuits.......... 22:00:17 Keiko: *she began to tear up and pulled the blanket over her face* 22:00:42 Mizuki: Now don't forget to eat... I will be checking up on this from now on! *She notices the tear and sighs, kneeling in to hug Keiko* 22:01:14 Chiku: So you just add the sachet to the water, and that's it? 22:02:10 Rin: *gets a fork from the drawer and stirs it* yeah pretty much *starts eating* 22:03:10 Chiku: Ah, cool! *she smiles* shall we take a seat? 22:03:44 Trevor: Biscuits. 22:03:48 Trevor: Not cookies. 22:03:52 Trevor: Biscuits 22:04:03 Rin: *swallows* sure! 22:04:48 Chiku: *she nods heading out to the tables and taking a seat* 22:05:54 Keiko: *Keiko buries her head into Mizuki's shoulder* 22:07:56 Rin: *takes a seat beside chiku* 22:08:06 Mizuki: *She pulls the larger girl into her, rubbing and patting her back* 22:08:18 Nobu: What biscuit would you like? 22:09:04 Chiku: *she smiles, leaning her elbows on the table and holding her head up on her hands contently* 22:09:38 Rin: *continues eating* 22:10:47 Keiko: *she sits back up straight, pulling the hairtie off her wrist and pulling her hair up into a pretty messy ponytail* 22:11:17 Gem & Ini: Step. Step. Step. Step. He came out because his brother had told him to. It was unhealthy, really, to be so bent out of shape like he was. But it was moreso because of fear rather than loathing... Fear that what actually happened did happen. That he made Trevor writhe with pain, that he came so close to being another one of Monoleo's murderers... That.. That Yuki had actually died. But he had to come out. He needed to, get some fresh air. While Gemalli would focus on piecing together the puzzle, Inirgo would stretch and take over the shift as to who's alive and who isn't. To be honest.. He was a walking corpse. Pale, without color, whether from not eating properly or because of the sadness or (slight?) remorse as to what he did. When Inirgo walked in, he didn't make an entrance. He was just a shell of himself, a ghost maybe. The white cape suited him well, after all... 22:12:49 Rin: hm? Inirgo! hey! 22:13:08 Chiku: *she looked over as Inirgo walked in, her content smile fading somewhat. She didn't want to be rude but how awful he looked was something shocking. She offered a small smile in his direction, a silent way of acknowledging his appearance* 22:13:20 Gem & Ini: "Hi." The word slipped out of him rather than actually being said. 22:13:59 Mizuki: *She smiles, looking into Keiko's eyes* There you go... that's a pretty looking face~ *She leans in, planting a kiss on Keiko's lips quickly* 22:14:19 Rin: you ok man? 22:14:23 Rin: you don't look too good 22:15:07 Chiku: *she looks back at Rin, shaking her head gently. It might be too sensitive to mention now, and she'd rather not pry* 22:15:56 Gem & Ini: "N-No, I'm fine.. Thank you.." He probably wasn't even aware that he was lying. Numbly, fumbling, he took a seat with the group. That much he remembered how to do. Yeah, talking. Laughing. He can try to do those things again somehow. But for now it was just basic muscle memory. 22:15:59 Keiko: *she went red, and became flustered* M-M-MIZUKIIIII!!!!! 22:16:23 Trevor: You that beat up over the fuckin psycho? 22:16:32 Chiku: *she looked over at Keiko and Mizuki, smiling a little* aw! who's cute now? 22:17:25 | Edited 22:17:31 Keiko: CH-CHIKUUUUU!!!! *she becomes even more embarrassed* 22:18:30 Gem & Ini: The words bounced off of him just as the noise around him did. He didn't dare to look up, not even to react. He didn't even know how to, what would happen if he'd speak again? Would he end up actually killing him? What a mess, what a bloody mess. No, just.. Just let it go. Just let it go, Inirgo. Don't let him get to you.. 22:18:38 Gem & Ini: He gave no response. 22:18:43 Nobu: Master Trevor. 22:18:50 Chiku: *she giggles softly, shaking her head a little.*dont mind me! It's just sweet! 22:19:13 Mizuki: *She grins impishly to Chiku* Hey Hey, cute is an understatement. *She kisses Keiko deeper this time, as she pulls away, she notices Ini* Oh, Ini, it's been a while. 22:20:43 Trevor: Taking that as a yes. You look dead. Why have you not died. 22:21:01 Keiko: *Keiko puts her hands over her mouth, squealing into her hands. her cheeks were burning now* MMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!! *she falls out of her chair* 22:21:01 Chiku: Trevor, thats enough. 22:21:22 Nobu: *her voice booms* master Trevor. 22:21:26 Trevor: Says the fuckin murderous bitch. 22:21:26 Chiku: *serious tone, shaking her head a little* 22:21:36 Nobu: That's quite enough. 22:21:40 Chiku: Excuse me-!? 22:21:49 | Edited 22:21:53 Keiko: *she yells from the floor* TREVOR IF YOU DON'T STOP I'M REALLY GOING TO CONSIDER BEATING YOU WITH A CHAIR... 22:22:25 Mizuki: *She get's out of her seat and points a finger at Trevor* Fucking... Say that again you bitch... 22:22:26 Gem & Ini: "..." He didn't respond, but the words hit really hard. He wasn't really sure how to even answer that in his mind, let alone out loud. 22:22:54 Gem & Ini: But then something slipped out again, fell to the floor because there wasn't effort. It was quiet, mouse-like. 22:23:22 Gem & Ini: "Because I mean something to someone." 22:23:24 Gem & Ini: "Unlike you." 22:23:53 Keiko: *Keiko got up, running over to check if Ini was ok* Ini... 22:23:59 Nobu: *She walks over to Trevor, grabbing the back of his shirt collar and yanking him back* 22:24:09 Nobu: We talked. 22:24:14 Chiku: *she stalled at Inirgos words, glancing back at him nervously. How was this going to impact, a statement as such* 22:24:31 Rin: *sets his cup down, get's up, walks over to Inirgo and places his hand on his shoulder* hey, I don't know what's happened the past couple days since i'v been out cold and all that and I'm getting a feeling you and trevor haven't exactly been on the same page, but making enemies in this kinda place is dangerous, y'know? ;) *looks over to trevor* so how about you two kiss and make up already, 'kay? 22:24:39 Keiko: *she looked over at Trevor* dude....what the fuck man? 22:24:42 Gem & Ini: "He's not an enemy." 22:24:48 Gem & Ini: His voice was automatic, cold. 22:24:51 Gem & Ini: "He's nothing." 22:24:54 Gem & Ini: "Worthless." 22:25:00 Mizuki: *She stands her ground, looking to Ini, wide eyed and sympathetic* But... Ini!!! 22:25:01 Chiku: Inirgo... Stop 22:25:07 Rin: h-hey... 22:25:26 Gem & Ini: "He thinks the same of all of us, does he not?" 22:25:31 Gem & Ini: "Thinks we should all.. Die." 22:25:37 Gem & Ini: "He's said so countless times." 22:25:42 Chiku: Perhaps so, but don't let that impact you 22:26:03 Trevor: Nobu whatthe fuck!? 22:26:22 Keiko: I don't even know anymore....I want to be his friend but it's hard when he just hurts other people... 22:27:00 Rin: but doesn't he realise that if all of us die he'll?! *flashbacks to his dream* he'll... 22:27:07 Nobu: *she yanks harder* you are endangering yourself and others here by creating needless conflict 22:27:11 Gem & Ini: "He doesn't care." 22:27:15 Gem & Ini: "he has no heart." 22:27:19 Gem & Ini: "Again. He is worthless." 22:27:31 Chiku: *she looks over at Rin, placing a hand on his arm* it won't happen, Rin 22:27:38 Nobu: *she smiles at him* refrain 22:27:43 Chiku: I promised you, we'll be okay. 22:27:46 Keiko: isn't that RIGHT Trevor? *she stood up, facing him, now looking even more pissed off* 22:27:50 Trevor: Fiiiiine. 22:28:03 Mizuki: Let him endager himself. He won't be able to hurt a single one of us. *She fold her arms, cockily* 22:28:07 Trevor: Fuckin Nobu. 22:28:09 Rin: *smiles at chiku* yeah 22:28:21 Nobu: Mistress Keiko, please step back 22:28:49 Chiku: *she smiles easily at him, giving a nod* you have me. I'm not going anywhere 22:29:21 Gem & Ini: He stayed silent. His gaze to the floor. 22:29:28 Rin: *nods back and blushes a little* 22:29:43 Nobu: *she gives him a long look before letting go of his shirt collar* 22:30:02 Mizuki: Oh well... I think i'm done here for now. Better head to bed... 22:30:13 Mizuki: *She heads for the door, waving behind her* 22:30:54 Chiku: *she smiles, taking his hand once more* come on, should we go somewhere else? 22:31:00 Rin: *turns to see her leave* oh, bye then 22:31:00 Nobu: Pardon for master Trevor's behaviour 22:31:43 Keiko: you know what Trevor...I think this is overdue...*she walks over, slapping him in the face* 22:32:16 Mizuki: *She nods, simling to everyone* Night all! I'll talk to you tommorrow Keiko sweetie~ *Winks at Keiko* 22:32:16 Chiku: *she hears the slap and cringes a little at how harsh it sounded, looking over* 22:32:51 Nobu: Mistress Keiko. 22:32:55 Keiko: ....you know....I didn't want to have to do that....but something made me *she tears up angrily* 22:33:04 Rin: *sees keiko slapping trevor* whoa... 22:33:22 Chiku: Keiko, sweetheart he's not worth it. Just walk away. 22:33:43 Trevor: Ow. 22:33:48 Trevor: Fuckin Keiko. 22:33:49 Keiko: *she turns to walk away*....you're right... 22:33:56 Trevor: And I haven't even done that yet. 22:34:03 Nobu: Your actions endanger yourself just as much as master Trevor's does 22:34:14 Nobu: Please. Be careful 22:34:37 Chiku: Exactly. Why don't we retreat for the night? Go our separate ways? 22:35:15 Chiku: Cool off before morning. 22:35:36 Keiko: *she turns back around, grabbing Trevor and hugging him tightly*.......I'm sorry....I don't know what came over me.... 22:35:48 Rin: that might be best ;) 22:35:52 Trevor: Why does everyone do this to me I'm like the dark character with the horrifying past that no one likes. 22:35:59 Trevor: I'm Sasuke fucking Uchiha. 22:36:20 Nobu: *She quietly watches them both, carefully standing her distance* 22:36:41 Trevor: Ma daddy killed ma granpappy and grandmammy and now we're on the run 22:36:45 Chiku: *looks at Rin* shall we go, then? 22:37:02 Trevor: Yes yes Keiko its okay. 22:37:33 Rin: I guess, although*looks at Inirgo* I wanna try cheering up this guy first 22:37:52 Chiku: *she nods, smiling* good idea 22:38:15 Nobu: *She walks by them both, picking up Trevor's hat from his head as she passes, sitting it on her own and calmly making her way out the cafeteria* 22:38:23 Keiko: *she lets him go* I just....I need to maybe control my moods... 22:38:39 Trevor: NOT THE FEDORA YOU MEME LOVING FUCK. 22:38:57 Trevor: *Runs like the wind* 22:39:08 Rin: hahahahahaha! :D 22:39:36 Keiko: *she thinks out loud* aaaaaand that went right over his head *HEAVY SIGH* 22:39:55 Gem & Ini: Inirgo sighed a small, light breath. 22:39:58 Keiko: DAMMIT TREVOR *she kicks a random chair over* 22:40:35 Rin: *looks at Inirgo* why don't you come hang out with me and chiku for a while? 22:40:39 Gem & Ini: The energy around him was infectious, yes, but it just didn't seem to enter into him like how it usually did. 22:43:05 Rin: *turns to chiku* that sound good? 22:43:21 Keiko: fuck it *she walks over, grabbing her blanket off the floor and then starts to arrange some chairs and then drape her blanket over them* blanket fort time... *she gets down and crawls into the fort* 22:44:18 Chiku: *she nods at Rin happily before looking back at inirgo* of course! 22:45:07 Rin: *turns to Inirgo his hand still on his shoulder* whaddya say? 22:46:05 Gem & Ini: "Say to what?" 22:46:16 Keiko: *she sighs, pulling her head into the fort and dropping the blanket down over the "door"* 22:46:46 Rin: hanging out with me and chiku for a while 22:47:11 Chiku: Help cheer you up a bit. *she smiles* 22:48:05 Keiko: fuck...I'm so awkward without Mizuki... 22:52:41 Keiko: *she pokes her head back out* 22:52:56 Keiko: *sigh*.... 22:53:29 Rin: *turns to keiko* having fun there? 22:53:48 Keiko: oh, there's still people here? 22:54:36 Keiko: yea I guess...*her blanket slips off*..................*she screams, jumping up and kicking all the chairs down* 22:56:09 Rin: *lifts his hand from Inirgo's shoulder* sorry, how about tomorrow? ;) 22:56:42 Keiko: *she sits, surrounded by collapsed chairs and drapes her blanket back around her*.... 22:57:23 Rin: i'm gonna head to my room ;) 22:57:36 Chiku: Yeah, it's sort of late... But we can meet up tomorrow! *she smiles, looking at rin* 22:57:44 Keiko: *then lies down, curling up in the blanket* I-I'm just gonna stay here... 22:57:45 Chiku: I'll walk you back? 22:58:00 Rin: sure! 22:58:21 Chiku: *smiles* night Ini, night Keiko! 22:58:29 Keiko: .......night 22:58:51 Rin: ok, buh bye you two *puts his empty noodle cup in the bin and the fork in the sink, and heads towards the exit* 22:58:51 Chiku: I hope your fort works out okay! 22:59:11 Rin: *waves* night! :D 22:59:23 Keiko: it won't....but thanks anyway 22:59:27 Chiku: * she follows him out, keeping up with his pace easily*